I Told You We'd Meet Again
by GleekLover12
Summary: sequel to 'Masquerade'. Because you asked : more klaine fluff


**A/N So because people asked me to write a sequel to Masquerade, and I really enjoyed writing that story, here you go :) I hope you like it and please leave a review, darlings. **

The week that followed the masquerade, Blaine's friends almost didn't recognize him anymore. He was quiet, laid low in class and doodled constantly in his notebooks. It was freaking them out. Jeff decided to ask him what was going on.

"Hey, B?" the blond warbler said, tentatively sitting down next to him.

The other boy didn't look up, he kept humming to himself. A song that didn't fit his usual style, that Jeff was sure of.

"B!" he said louder.

Blaine startled and looked to his side where Jeff was sitting. He looked very surprised he wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh, hey Jeff. What's up?" he asked.

"Well we are kind of worried about you man," Jeff said, his voice going very quiet.

Blaine furrowed his brow, watching Jeff with confused eyes.

"Worried? Why?"

"You've been acting very strange, B. I mean you're quiet, you come to warbler practise but your heart's not in it. And it's like you've been avoiding any human contact in general," Jeff sounded relieved that Blaine hadn't snapped at him.

"I'm fine, I promise, Jeff. It's just… I can't focus well lately," Blaine said, thinking very hard about his choice of words.

"Well if you're sure…" Jeff's voice drifted off and he stood again. He waited for Blaine to get up and walk with him to the senior commons. When it was clear that the curly haired boy had no intention of doing so, Jeff sighed and left him alone to his thoughts again.

It was true though, Blaine hadn't been himself this week. But he could only blame that on Kurt. The boy was on his mind all day and at night his dreams revolved around gorgeous blue eyes and light brows hair and lips as soft as silk. He _had _to find him, but he had no idea how.

Blaine heaved a sigh and got up, packing his books in his satchel and started towards the parking lot, it was definitely time for some coffee. He reached the double doors when a hand tapped his shoulder. _Sebastian._

"Hello there, Mr. Dreamy," the taller boy said, leaning against the doorframe.

'Not again and not now!'Blaine thought, as he tried to keep a calm face.

"What is it, Sebastian?" he said as friendly as he could manage.

"I was thinking you, me and some Chinese dinner tonight. How about it?" Sebastian said a smug grin on his lips.

"How about no," Blaine said, pushing one of the doors open and stepping into the sunlight, making his way for his car.

"Come on baby Blainers!"

Blaine whirled around and the look on his face, made Sebastian stop dead in his tracks.

"Okay let's make this very clear so your pea brain can process this. I. Have. No. Interest. In. Dating. You. Get it? And if I ever hear you call me that again, I will make sure your sorry ass can never sit on a chair for longer than ten minutes ever again, now fuck off, Smythe!" Blaine yelled at the taller boy, before he stormed to his car and raced out of the parking lot, leaving a dumbstruck Sebastian.

Blaine had calmed down by the time he arrived at the Lima bean. He ordered his medium drip and sat down in his usual seat. He retrieved his sheet music and tried to figure out how to make the song work for an a-capella show choir. About an hour later he left again and when he pushed the door open he noticed a sign hung up next to the exit. There was going to be another masquerade this Saturday. Blaine stared for a few moments and then smiled. The words: 'I know we'll meet again' spooked through his mind. Maybe he would find him after all.

o.O.o

It took some convincing but eventually Jeff, Nick, Wes and David agreed to accompany him to the ball. He still hadn't told them about Kurt but the boys knew to mind their own business.

The ball was held in the ballroom of a hotel and it was decorated beautifully. Candles, chandeliers, and flowers made the room look like something out of a 16th century castle. Once again, people were dancing all around him and were wearing the most beautiful of masks.

Blaine wore the same mask he had the week before, but he was clutching a second in his right hand: the one Kurt had left behind.

The night went on and Blaine watched his friends dance with several people, but he never discovered Kurt among the crowd. He sighed, took off his mask and sat down at one of the tables. Toying with a napkin he didn't notice the chair next to him being pulled back and someone sitting down.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" a soft voice asked him.

Blaine chuckled and slowly turned his head, to look at the boy next to him. And look he did. The boy was beautiful! His skin was pale but flawless, his hair light brown with a strand of it falling over his forehead and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen.

"I told you we'd meet again," Kurt said smiling at Blaine's reaction.

"I knew I'd find you here," Blaine said. "Now, will you do me the favour of giving me this dance?"

"So you _do _like to dance?" Kurt said, taking the hand Blaine was holding out to him.

"I never said I didn't."

They danced for a while, just enjoying the music, Kurt kept watching Blaine the entire time. Blaine was determined not to let Kurt get away this time. When the song ended they sat back down, Kurt refused to let go of Blaine's hand.

"Why did you leave?" Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt smiled before he answered. "Well if I'd have stayed longer, I didn't think I'd get you to come looking for me."

"Well it worked," Blaine whispered before closing the gap between them and gently kissing Kurt. When they parted Kurt's face was glowing, Blaine may not have known this, but Kurt knew. He knew that this was the start of 'and they lived happily ever after'.

**A/N that was that, pretty sure there is not gonna be a continuation to this because I have so many unfinished things I have to sort out first :) so I hope you like it and pretty please leave a review, it really makes my day!**

**Love. **


End file.
